lagooncompanyfandomcom-20200215-history
Shenhua
Shenhua (シェンホア Shenhoa) is a Taiwanese assassin that was employed under Mister Chang. Appearance Shenhua has long black hair that goes past her buttocks with bangs covering her right eye. been seen wearing a Rose Chinese cheongsam that shows both of her legs, along with a white jacket. She has a stripe holding throwing knives on both legs. On top of all of this, she also wears two long, red, tassel-like earrings on both ears. And has red painted fingernails, lipstick and eyeliner. Personality Shenhua is an assassin who takes good care of her personal appearance and she is also very proud of her Taiwanese heritage. For that reason, she only knows just enough English to work and communicate with the other people in Roanapur, and did not care about grammar or structure. Her broken English earned her nicknames like "Chinglish" from Revy, but those who know her well were more concerned with her expertise with throwing knives and blades. Her primary weapon involved two kukri blades tied together with a long rope so she could swing them around, throw them, and quickly pull them back. Her personal philosophy in using such weapons is that guns run out of bullets, while blades and the human body will never fail. A difference between the anime and manga versions of Shenhua involved her religion. In the manga, she mentioned to Eda that she was Taoist and was not bothered with killing nuns. In the anime, she referred to herself as an Atheist and was not bothered because morals never got in the way of her work. Bio Goat, Jihad, Rock'N Roll Arc Shenhua made her first appearance working for Mr. Chang with the job of escorting The Lagoon Company and sensitive documents to an American military base in the Philippines. With her partner, Leigharch, they only pick up Revy due to a change in plans and Rock getting captured by Masahiro Takenaka. Revy then had to convince Shenhua to join her to save Rock by claiming he had the papers they were hired to deliver. Revy and Shenhua assaulted the base together, in order to rescue Rock and escape. As a high Leigharch drove, Shenhua and Revy took turns killing the terrorists that were hot on their heels. They arrived to drop off the documents, and Revy revealed she had the papers tucked under her shirt the whole time. Greenback Jane Arc Shenhua appears as a hired blade in the Greenback Jane arc as one of the many, many mercenaries contracted to take Janet Bhai alive when she escapes her Florida mafia handlers. She becomes a spokesperson for the Roanapur killers when Guy Russell is seen as a joke for being out of his element in their town. Eventually, she goes up against Revy and Eda when they try to sneak Janet out of the city and is shot several times and left for dead. One of the other hired guns, Lotton the wizard rescues her along with Sawyer the Cleaner. The three join together afterward as their own team. El Baile De La Muerte Arc Not long after Shenhua was out of the hospital she was called by Revy to be some hired muscle for a special mission. She brought along Sawyer and Lotton to help in tracking down Roberta, the killer maid of Garcia Lovelace. She took quite the liking to the young boy. They arrived too late to stop the fighting and they all got caught up in a small war between local mercenaries, FARC soldiers, and the American Grey Fox Squad. Shenhua ignored Revy's warning, rushed ahead, and ran into Roberta. She was crazy on drugs and crushed one of her Kukri knives with her teeth. Sawyer tried to save her, but Roberta broke her chainsaw. They were both saved by Lotton, who suffered a kick to his groin. They later found Garcia with two members of the Grey Fox team, but they were stopped from attacking by the members of Balalaika's Hotel Moscow. Shenhua was shot in the leg as a warning shot. Not wanting to die, Shenhua and her own team backed out and went home. Information Shenhua prefers to use various edged weapons in close combat, in particular, a pair of kukri knives linked together with a length of leather rope at the handles, thus using them as modified rope darts. She is also skilled in the use of throwing knives. Shenhua is a professional rival of Revy (who refers Shenhua as "Chinglish" in the anime and "Yes Lady" or "Chink" in the manga; in return Shenhua calls Revy "Twinkie" in the anime (yellow on the outside (Chinese) and white on the inside), whom she has worked with and against at times. Her personal religion is Taoism. One of her most notable traits is her broken speech pattern, which is always moving between Chinese and English. At the end of her second set of appearances, She is last seen being helped to walk by Lotton (who says that he will take her to a doctor, despite her having suffered what she believes to be a fatal wound) after being shot by Eda while hunting for Jane. She is revealed to have survived the battle in chapter 57 of the manga and the OVAs of the animes, in which she agrees to take up Revy's offer to help Garcia Lovelace fight off the Colombian Cartel who is trying to kill Roberta. She showed her first glimpse of fear when in close range combat with Roberta when she managed to catch one of Shenhua's kukri in her teeth and shattered the blade to pieces. Skills It is unknown if Shenhua has any unarmed hand-to-hand skills, although it seems likely. In the anime, she fights only with blades, and never engages anyone in true hand-to-hand combat. The only other person who does this is Frederica Sawyer, who frequently works with her in "disposal" jobs. Weapons Kukri Knives Shenhua's weapon of choice is blades since, as she sees it, they never run out of bullets. Her primary is a pair of Kukri style blades attached to long leather straps. With these attached her effective weapon's reach no longer becomes limited by her arms' reach. She can throw her knives and yank them right back into her hands. Feidao Knives Another weapon Shenhua uses are several Feidao throwing knives that she keeps in straps around each leg. She's deadly accurate, even when throwing several at once. Trivia Category:Hong Kong Triad Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Mercenaries Category:Roanapur